Letters To Dunamis
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: The Guardian of Mist Mountain would like to read your letters! Rated T to be safe. Inspired by the many "Letters To" fics in this fandom.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, I've decided to jump on the bandwagon and do a letters to fic. This one will be for the Metal Fury character Dunamis, the guardian of Mist Mountain's temple.

Get those letters in people, as Dunamis will answer your questions as best he can!

Hope you all get the answers you seek from him!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello everybody! Guess who I have with me?

Dunamis: Hello to all, I hope to answer some questions for you

Me: That's a good thing then, Dunamis, you have a stack of questions right here

Dunamis: Let's get to reading shall we?

* * *

_Dear Dunamis,_

Yay! :D I can send letters to you!

I have to say though i think you are a pretty awesome character! X) Even if i am just able to follow the Metal fury story line on-line.

I hope you don't mind if i ask you some questions. :D

So first... What color is your hair? People keep saying your hair is silver colored or greyish white. But i swear it looks light purple to me! So is your hair light purple or do i need to get my eyes checked? *-* Which could be a possibility...

Um, what's you favorite color? Do you have a favorite food?

Where did you get your bey? (I don't get to watch metal fury...)

And lastly can you give me a description of your personality? So i'll hopefully get it right in one of my Beyblade stories. X)

Well, that's all i got for now, so untill next time, /Leodas

**Hello Leodas, it's good to hear from you. And now to answer your questions.**

**For the first one, I have silver hair, I do tend to be asked that a lot, normally depends where I am, cause lighting can affect how my hair looks in terms of tone.**

**My favourite colour is gray, which is ironic, cause my attire is also gray along with just about the whole of Mist Mountain's shrine, so a case of irony is heavy here. And my favourite food (Don't go telling everyone now) is anything mostly Italian, pasta or pizza is good for me. Though you didn't ask this, my favourite drink is also lemonade, but drinking it too fast tends to water my eyes up**

**Much like being the guardian of Mist Mountain, the Jade Jupiter Bey is also passed down from generation to generation, much like my father and his father before him had it. Now is my turn, until I have a son who is of age.**

**How could I describe my personality? I'd tend to say that I'm rather intellectual, very observant and nice. Though being upbeat isn't a problem with me, but being way too upbeat and slightly annoying (Won't name any names) Can get on my nerves, but I'm generally a nice guy who will give advice when needed.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Dunamis**

_Hiya Dunamis,  
Well you're pretty much my favourite legend blader  
And I gotta ask you some questions,  
Firstly, how do you manage to wear your clothes, they are practicaly a toga  
And secondly are you a psycic or something? How did you hold ryuuto and gingka in your hands and become a giant?  
Sorry if these questions are weird but please,please,PLEASEEE answer them.  
Thankyou _

**Dear WildDreamer98**

**I am very flattered by you naming me your favourite Legendary Blader. Without further ado, here's my answers to your questions**

**It's similar to a toga, but sort of not if you get my meaning. A lot of buttons and thought went into keeping it all in place, though I wish I'd made it more comfortable, gets itchy sometimes.**

**You could say that I'm a sort of psychic, these powers get passed onto to every guardian. My ancestor was very much the same.**

**And to be honest, I was surprised myself at how I did that to Gingka and Ryuto. May have something to do with the powers mentioned in my answer to your earlier question. Though admittedly I felt like a God when I did it.**

**Your sincerely**

**Dunamis**

_Dear Dunamis, Why are you always wearing a skirt? Plus are boy or a girl _

**Dear Midnight Eagle**

**To answer both of your questions, this is not a skirt, though it does look like one I'd have to admit. It's a robe, not a dress. And my appearance can fool you into thinking I'm a girl, but I'm not. I am a guy through and through**

**Yours sincerely**

**Dunamis**

_Dear Dunamis,  
Have you ever left Mist Mountain before Gingka and the others came for you?  
Do you have a dark side(like Tsubasa and Ryuga)?  
Why are you the only guardian of Mist Mountain?  
How do you get around the temple without setting off one of the traps(if not all of them)?  
If you go out of the temple, how do you find your way out of it anyway? And when you get out, how do you come in without a map?  
Well, that's all I have for now! :) _

**Dear Starlit Skyline**

**Thank you for taking the time to send a letter to me, I will now answer your questions**

**Sadly, no I have never left the Mist Mountain shrine since I had been entrusted to protect it, I used to live in a village a few miles off from the shrine until I was called to do my duty.**

**I do have a dark side, but that only came out of me when Pluto launched his sickening attack on me, activating the jewel of Hades which brought out the devil inside if you like. I hope to never go back through that again.**

**I too have pondered this question many a time, I was never really given a clear cut answer myself. I guess mainly due to not many visitors to the shrine, combined with the fact that not many people get passed the traps that had been set.**

**As a child, I had been taught to know the way around the Mist Mountain shrine. All guardians have the route down from memory, sometimes if I have trouble remembering, I made a little rough sketch of the maze and it's traps. Though I barely ever consult to it, it's just there in case there comes a time that I may forget about it.**

**I'll let you into a little secret, there is a door behind the shrines throne that leads me out safely into the peaceful mountainside without having to deal with all those deadly traps.**

**Thanks for your letter**

**Yours sincerely**

**Dunamis**

_Dear Dunamis,_

What do you wear under your clothes? And I'm not talking about underwear or anything but you must wear some 'sensible' clothes under that, ehem, skirt...  
Which of the Legendary Bladers are you most closest to?  
Have you ever left Mist Mountain before? If so, why?  
What's it like to have a 'dark side'?

That's all for now :)

Sincerely,  
Skylark :)

P.S. I think Jade Jupiter is an awesome bey!

**Dear Skylark**

**Thank you for writing to me, I will see to it that your questions go answered**

**First of all, it's not a skirt. It's a robe (Bit of an easy mistake to make, and I hope I don't get questions like this all the time) And underneath, I wear really thin trousers to trap the heat inside, and I also have a black vest on underneath the robe if you look closely.**

**I'm mostly close to Gingka, though he can get of my nerves from time to time, but hey, were all human right? And also Titi, he's kind of like my little brother now.**

**Other than the times I was possessed by Pluto and to help Gingka on his quest to stop Nemesis, I never really left the mountain at all, I stayed around the mountain just to stretch my legs, cause sitting on that throne tends to make my butt go numb.**

**I didn't really like being in my dark side at all, it was like I was committing evil sins, and all I could do was stand by and watch the chaos unfold, it's a horrible place to be.**

**Thanks for you letter, very welcomed**

**Yours sincerely**

**Dunamis**

_Dear Dunamis,_

Hiya. You're my favorite Metal Fury character, so, um... yeah...

First of all, did you ever get lonely up all alone on Mist Mountain? I know that you have Tithi now, but what was it like being all alone up there?  
Second of all, which do you consider the greater enemy, Pluto or Rago?

I'd just like to say that you're Bey is amazing and I think that you're the best battler in the entire series!

Yours Truly,  
Duck

**Dear Duck (Which is the name you put at the end of the letter, little strange but oh well) Thank you for writing to me, I'm very flattered that I'm your favourite, and now to answer your questions**

**My answer to the first one is similar to those in the other letters, yeah I did get very lonely. I wish there was some company up there for me, but the only way that would happen is when I retire and have a son to take my place on the throne of mist mountain, with him going through the same process. It's quite sad when you think about, but I'm glad I have Tithi with me now, he's my little brother now and good company. But yes, I was lonely before Gingka and his friends arrived**

**The second question you asked is a very interesting one at that. Now I consider Pluto a big enemy of mine, from his sickening attack and torturing me and making me his personal servant. But Rago is just as worse, as he is the wielder of Diablo Nemesis, he'd destroy everything in his path, regardless of friend or foe. Personally, I think the resentment I have for these two kind of balances itself out.**

**Thank you for the complements on my Bey and my battle style, a lot practice and hard work pays off, and good to see there are fans of my style too**

**Thank you very much**

**Your's sincerely**

**Dunamis**

* * *

Me: Well, that's all of the letters so far, I hope more will come flooding it, Dunamis is eager to read them all.

Dunamis: That I am, and I hope you all enjoyed your Christmases, and may you all have a great new year

Me: And on that note, this concludes the chapter

Dunamis: Hope to see more letters from you soon readers, take care


End file.
